


Moving Forward From This Point On (With Friends)

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [37]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Moose is ready to be in an open relationship with Kevin. Now he knows that Kevin and Joaquin had broken up he has decided to bring the subject up with Kevin. Only ... to learn that Kevin is in a relationship with Chic. Kevin has the task of breaking Moose heart ... but Moose's heart will heal and he'll be able to move on ... with his friends.





	Moving Forward From This Point On (With Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365
> 
> Prompt #150 (Plot Point) Someone Getting Hurt

“Hey Kevin.” Moose walked over towards where Kevin was sitting on the park bench. He sat down next to the other teen. Turning sideways so his arm was resting on the back of the bench.

 

Kevin smiled. “Moose it's good to see you again. Haven't seen you much lately.” His arms crossed his arms loosely. “How is it going.”

 

“I miss you.” Moose said as he leaned forward. “I want you back in my life Kevin.”

 

Kevin sighed as he stiffen. “No Moose.”

 

Moose shook his head. “I'm not talking about the way it was Kevin.” He breathed in deeply. “I'm ready for the world to know that I'm gay. That I love you.”

 

Kevin sighed deeply. “It's too late Moose.”

 

“No it's not. I mean I know you dated Joaquin … but you aren't with him any longer.” Moose nodded his head. “Look I'm not saying that we need to jump in a relationship right away. I know that I have to prove myself to you. Too prove to you that I'm not afraid to be out and proud. That I'm not ashamed of whom I am or whom I with.” His eyes never left Kevin's sad ones.

 

“I'm not free any longer Moose.” Kevin began gently. “I'm in a very committed relationship with Chic Cooper.”

 

Moose's chest hurt. “I didn't realize. I thought you two were just good friends “ His thoughts went to all the time in the past few weeks whenever he saw Kevin and Chic together. How close they were with each other. How happy they were. He smiled softly, “I'm happy for you Kev. You deserve a happy ever after.”

 

Kevin looked into the boys eyes and felt horrible that he truly had to hurt Moose Manson. “Moose,” he softly said. “You are still someone very special to me. When you and I were together … even in secret … it meant so much to me. It still means so much too me. Even when I was with Joaquin you held a place in my heart that he could never touch. I honesty thought I was in love with you. That some day you and I were going to have the happy ending.”

 

“But then Chic came back home.” Moose sadly nodded. “I remember when you first moved to Riverdale back in sixth grade Kevin; I remember when you first met Chic Cooper … even back then you two had a spark that I never knew the name of.” He smiled. “Now I do.”

 

Chic walked up to the bench and sat down next to Kevin. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend he pulled him back against his chest. Leaning down to gently place his lips on Kevin's forehead. “Hey.” He softly said.

 

Kevin wrapped his arms around his boyfriends. “Hey.” He replied.

 

Chic looked up and met the eyes of a sad but understanding Moose. “Hey Moose.” He smiled gently at the other teenager.

 

“Chic.” Was all Moose could get out before lowering his eyes.

 

“There is someone out there for you Moose. You just have to be open to find him.” Chic spoke in a low friendly voice.

 

Moose nodded. “Hey I have to get going.” He stood to his feet. “I'll see you guys later.”

 

Kevin looked up into the sad eyes of Moose. “You promise.”

 

Moose nodded. “Yeah I promise.” He tucked his hands in his jacket and walked away.

 

Kevin sighed deeply as he snuggled closer into Chic's arms. “I hate hurting him.”

 

Chic lowered his chin to rest on Kevin's left shoulder. “He'll get past it. Give him a little time then he'll be ready to be around us again.” He spoke in sure voice.

 


End file.
